


Signal

by alphabets0up



Series: Tongue Tied (please send help) [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fake Dating, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, blackpink - Freeform, dahmo, jensoo, red velvet side characters, satzu - Freeform, shy baby gay tzuyu, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabets0up/pseuds/alphabets0up
Summary: Sana’s looking for a girlfriend. She doesn't know it yet, but Chou Tzuyu is just her type. Dahyun's sure of it. A Tongue Tied!AU Side Story.





	Signal

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read my fic called Tongue Tied yet, I suggest you do before reading this as it does need context for you to understand some parts of the story.
> 
> This occurs before and in between the events of Tongue Tied.
> 
> 1/4 Tongue Tied Side Stories

Sana nervously paces in front of Dahyun’s classroom, waiting for her best friend’s class to end so she can panic. The Japanese doesn’t know what to do.

She just said yes to go on a double date with Nayeon and this girl she met online, but she doesn’t even have a girlfriend herself. Of all the times she says yes without listening, it had to be for something like that. 

She recalls their conversation.

_ “Sana-ya,” Nayeon nudges the distracted girl, “Sana!” _

_ “Yes?” Sana mumbles, eyes focused on her phone. She hears Nayeon’s loud voice going on about Tinder and a girlfriend? before she finally puts her phone down to actually listen to the talkative girl. _

_ “So as I was saying, go out on a double date with me and Jeongyeon?” Nayeon asks, “I need you there to make things less awkward but you going alone would make it weirder, so help me?” _

_ “Sure,” Sana accepts absentmindedly, with the status of her wallet as the only coherent thought in her mind, “I don’t wanna pay for the food, though.” _

_ “Great!” Nayeon smiles happily, “Just get your girlfriend to pay, use your aegyo!” Nayeon chirps before the older’s phone buzzes, interrupting their (one sided) conversation. _

_ “I have to go. Thanks a lot Sana-ya!” Nayeon says before dashing off. _

_ It was at that moment, Sana knew she fucked up. If Nayeon wasn’t in such a rush, she’d see sana drop her phone to the ground and her soul leave her body once the words had sunk in. _

_ How’s she supposed to get a girlfriend in a week?! _

***

“Unnie, come on. It isn’t that hard,” Dahyun comforts the older girl as Sana snuggles up to her. 

As soon as the younger got out of class earlier that day, the Japanese practically tackled her to the ground whining incoherently. They were getting weird looks left and right, and Dahyun was left with no choice but to bring the poor girl to her dorm room to explain everything about what Dahyun knows to be another stupid situation that Sana has gotten herself into. Again.

“Easy for you to say, everyone loves you!” Sana whines into Dahyun’s shoulder, “You’re small and cute and you’re Dahyun!” She continues to whine, squishing her best friend’s cheeks like a stress ball.

“You say that like you don’t have a new girl chasing after you every month,” Dahyun swats Sana’s hands away then rolls her eyes as she hands Sana a bowl of chocolate ice cream.

“T-they were accidents!” The Japanese exclaims, confusing Dahyun.

“Sana, what--”

“I-- I thought they meant girl friend,” Sana tries to explain, “ With a space..”

Dahyun blinks, looking incredulously at her best friend.

“You flirt with them, though--” Dahyun’s interrupted by a loud Sana.

"Everyone thinks I flirt with everyone! I don't!” Sana whines loudly, not unlike a sad puppy, much to Dahyun’s embarrassment. The walls aren’t thick around the dorms after all, “It-- It’s not my fault they ask so casually! Also, they looked pretty straight to me!” Sana tries to justify.

“How can you be so gay, but not have a working gaydar?” Dahyun asks and Sana groans with a mouthful of ice cream. It’s in no way graceful or cute, but the petite girl won’t voice that out. Her best friend has enough problems already.

“I don’t know! Ugh, what is with people sending me mixed signals all the time?!” Sana whines again, “Help me, Dahyunnie! Be my fake girlfriend, pleaasee!” Sana pouts with a chocolate mustache. Dahyun knows it’s her attempt at being cute.

It isn’t cute, but it works anyway.

“Okay,” Dahyun concedes. “But it’s gonna be obviously fake if I pretend to be your girlfriend, but there’s this cute girl in one of my classes who I think is your type, gay, and friendly enough... I could introduce you to her tomorrow?”

“Yes!” Sana’s mood turns a whole 180 at her best friend’s words, “I love you, Dahyunnie!” The Japanese clings tighter onto Dahyun.

Dahyun sighs, the things she does for her friends.

* * *

Sana used to think that Dahyun’s not just her best friend, but also her most honest friend.

She doesn’t anymore.

Not when she’s faced with a tall freshman that towers over her form with this aloof and cold look that makes Sana want to run away. Sure, she’s super pretty and girls like her are her  _ absolute _ type, but she also feels like she’s going to be smacked into another universe if she says something out of line. How Dahyun isn’t intimidated by this girl’s presence alone despite looking like a munchkin beside her, she has no idea.

“Bonjuru! Sana unnie, this is Tzuyu! She just transferred in earlier this semester,” Dahyun chirps happily, looking smaller than ever now that Tzuyu’s towering over her, “Tzuyu, this is my best friend, Sana unnie!”

Tzuyu only nods, but extends her hand for a handshake. Dahyun, for some reason, is bouncing happily on her feet. They’re complete opposites, and Sana would’ve laughed at their contrasting personalities if it wasn’t for what she has to ask of this intimidating girl later.

“Nice nice,” Dahyun comments distractedly at their handshake, “I gotta go now, Bonjuru!” She suddenly says and runs away.

But maybe she isn’t so intimidating! Sana tries to convince herself. After all, she’s friends with Irene, Joy, and Jennie. They’re the university’s most intimidating girls, but really, they’re just all cute softies on the inside. Each of them have this cute fact about themselves that only a few people know. Like Irene loves fabric softener more than the world and taking her favorite brand away from her will depress her, Jennie is scared of many things and everyone who knows this  _ will  _ protect her, and Joy loves her dog Haetnim, and lives solely to protecc the tiny floof from harm. (Joy’s words, not hers.)

Maybe, Tzuyu’s just like them too.

Maybe.

“Hi!” Sana says a bit too loudly. She has to do this, she thinks, putting a smile on.

“You wanted to tell me something?” The tall girl replies curtly and crosses her arms. Sana swallows, absolutely intimidated by the freshman as she lets out an involuntary giggle. It’s her defense mechanism to be all giggly and bubbly since it seems to always get her out of sticky situations like these.

“Y-yeah! I, um, have a huge favor to ask of you, if that’s okay…” Sana looks around nervously as she pouts cutely, spotting some onlookers gossiping from a distance.

“Do you want to go somewhere more private?” Tzuyu asks, looking over Sana’s shoulder and glaring at the gossiping students.

“Yes, thank you!” Sana heaves a sigh of relief. 

Maybe this Tzuyu girl isn’t so bad after all, Sana thinks.

That relief is quickly squashed when she finds herself in Tzuyu’s room, of all places. Okay sure, it’s private, but she’s about to drop a huge bomb on this poor freshman.

_ Freshman…  _ Sana remembers suddenly, Tzuyu’s younger than her. She can do this.

When Sana looks up to her feet, she’s met with inquisitive eyes. She’s sure that this girl is going to be the death of her. And just as she's about to ask, her feet suddenly do this wonderful thing as she steps forward causing the Japanese to fall into the arms of one strong freshman.

"Oof! Sorry!" Sana apologizes, but makes no move to get out of Tzuyu's hold. The Japanese fails to notice Tzuyu's slight discomfort at the contact, feeling too comfortable in the freshman's arms.

"Are you okay--" 

“Will you please bemygirlfriend?” Sana squeaks out while she still can, and suddenly giggles when she sees Tzuyu’s eyes widen like saucers. It’s cute, Sana thinks. Tzuyu’s shocked expression makes her look like a surprised puppy.

“Um,” Tzuyu, for once, seems to have lost her aloof nature, scrambling for something to say, “I’m not gay.” She continues, looking away from Sana with crimson tinting her bewitching face.

“Oh honey, that’s what they all say,” Sana replies with a newfound confidence, feeling Tzuyu's heart beat faster as she snuggles closer. 

If Sana is sure of anything in her life, it’s the fact that Dahyun’s gaydar is one of the most accurate, if not, the most accurate of all. So it’s either Dahyun’s wrong, or Tzuyu is actually just a shy baby gay trying to work everything out.

Sana’s betting on the latter. Her best friend has never let her down.

“But don’t worry, I can help!” Sana slides closer to the flustered freshman, “And besides, I wasn’t finished!” Sana says and giggles when she sees the younger bite her lip.

“Can you be my fake girlfriend?” Sana asks properly this time, “I accidentally said yes to my friend’s double date. She assumed I had a girlfriend, but I really don’t right now and Dahyun says you’d might be able to help me so…”

“I don’t think I can help,” Tzuyu states honestly, her poker face returning as she continues, “I’ve never dated before.”

“Well think of it as a girlfriend experience then,” Sana says and smiles, trying to hide her surprise at the fact that someone that looks like  _ that _ hasn’t dated before, “Even if you say you aren’t gay, maybe I can change your mind? And if you aren’t, well, at least you’ve confirmed it…” Sana trails off, trying to gauge Tzuyu’s blank expression.

“It’s a win-win situation, honestly. You get to experience dating a girl without all the drama and heartbreak, and I get a date!” Sana chirps, sending Tzuyu a winning smile.

“Why can’t you just tell your friend that you aren’t dating anyone?” Tzuyu decides to ask instead.

“Have you ever experienced third wheeling during a date?” Sana asks, observing Tzuyu’s blank expression slowly sour at the thought of it, “Please don’t let me suffer alone,” Sana pleads.

“Okay... Can you let go of me?”

“Nope! You're comfy, and you're my girlfriend now!”

* * *

Tzuyu sighs, wondering what on earth she had just gotten herself into as she pokes at her lunch. The United Nations are bickering about something as she thinks, blocking out their rowdy conversation.

Why did she say yes anyway?

It’s not like Sana’s cute smile and effortless cuteness made her say yes or anything. Absolutely not. Objectively speaking, Sana is naturally cute with her bubbly personality despite being a total klutz. (Sana tripped over nothing for a total of three times when Tzuyu brought her to the dorms, it’s not like she counted how much times Sana tripped. It’s just, Sana’s giggles are a bit distracting so she managed to remember.) She’s just cute like Dahyun, who’s full of smiles and happy bonjurus. They’re both cute… Admittedly, Sana’s just a bit cuter… Just a bit.

_ Wait, what? _

Tzuyu shuts down her thoughts, and instead tries to pick up on her friends’ conversation. She’s not going there today, nope. 

“My English isn’t that bad!” Seulgi says in accented English. Tzuyu squints for a bit, trying to get the context of her unnie’s words.

“I’m Great Britain, and I say your English is  _ atrocious,  _ Miss Korea Number 2,” Yeri shoots back. Whatever it is, Yeri’s insulting Seulgi. As a kind soul who feeds her regularly, Tzuyu won’t allow her unnie to be bullied for long.

“It’s not—” Seulgi pauses, “Wait, what does that mean?” She turns to Wendy who kindly explains it to her.

“Dyeing your hair blonde doesn’t make you British, Yeri,” Tzuyu remarks coldly all of a sudden, and Lisa howls out in laughter. Wendy’s expression is frozen in shock.

“Shut up, China!” Yeri points her juice box towards the Taiwanese who only shrugs in response.

“It’s Taiwan.” Tzuyu clarifies, not at all affected as she returns to peacefully listening to their conversation while Yeri recovers from her burn.

Their conversation continues, until it suddenly stops when Jisoo elbows Lisa, telling everyone to shut up when a group of girls come their way.

Everyone looks stunned, and Tzuyu’s no exception when  _ the _ Jennie Kim starts making conversation with Jisoo. She’s just holding it in better than everyone else until someone taps her on the shoulder.

“Chou Tzuyu, right?” Tzuyu recognizes the girl as Rosé Park.

“That’s me,” She answers calmly, curious as to why this girl had suddenly made conversation.

“I wasn’t able to contact you earlier because I have a lot on my plate lately, but I’m here to tell you that you’re in,” Rosé says and sends her a friendly smile. Tzuyu’s eyes widen slightly as she realizes what this is about.

“Thank you,” The Taiwanese says gratefully and Rosé beams at that, “Actually, if I could just borrow you for a second so I can explain the brief for the shoot…”

Rosé whisks Tzuyu away for a while, filling her in on details for the modelling gig she was accepted for. The whole conversation is a breeze until Rosé unknowingly drops a bomb.

“You’ll be working with two other schoolmates too, by the way. Do you know Im Nayeon and Minatozaki Sana?” Rosé says, and Tzuyu’s mind pauses for a bit, realizing that she didn’t catch Sana’s surname. When the bubbly girl entered her number on her phone, she just wrote her contact name as  _ No Sana No Life _ .

“Uh,” Tzuyu’s brain supplies eloquently, realizing that she hasn’t responded in a while, “I know Nayeon unnie. I’m not sure I’ve met Sana, though.”

“Hm, okay,” Rosé replies, contemplative before she speaks again, “Fair warning though, Sana’s a rookie at this. It’ll be her first shoot, but everyone in the set knows her since she always messes around with Nayeon when she has a shoot. You also don’t look like the touchy type, but Sana unnie’s exactly that. She’s flirty too, but she’s really nice. Just tell her when she’s being too much, and she’ll stop.”

Tzuyu blinks. That was surprisingly helpful information.

But maybe it isn’t her Sana after all.

* * *

When Sana arrives fifteen minutes late to her photoshoot, she isn’t ready to see a familiar freshman posing cutely for the camera. She isn’t ready to see Nayeon at the side waiting for her turn, either.

“fuck,” Sana says in the smallest font possible, scurrying through the set in an attempt to not be spotted by either of them.

“Sana!” Nayeon greets happily, and Sana almost trips over her own two feet.

“Hey!” Sana squeaks loudly. 

The Japanese is thankful for the stylists that suddenly surround her as she tries not to panic. She hasn’t really had the time to talk to Tzuyu about things yet. Sure, they’ve gotten to know each other and all, but she hadn’t really taught or told the girl how to act around her if she has to be her girlfriend. Luckily for her, Tzuyu hasn’t noticed her presence anyway.

Sana is ushered to a dressing room, and is handed an outfit. Sana changes clothes surprisingly smoothly and quickly despite her clumsiness. When the Japanese steps out of the dressing room, the stylists quickly tell her to sit down as they work on her make up.

“I was told I was gonna have a solo photoshoot,” Sana says, diverting Nayeon’s attention from Tzuyu.

“You were told wrong, then. Miss Park wanted more models for the set for ‘variety’ apparently,” Nayeon air quotes, “Have you met Tzuyu yet? She’s pure model material, and if I weren’t so gorgeous already, I think I’d envy her long legs.”

Sana wants to roll her eyes, but her gaze instead trails towards Tzuyu’s sinfully long legs through the mirror in front of her. The short skirt that the freshman’s wearing goes extremely well with Tzuyu’s slightly tan skin and shapely legs. Sana’s jaw threatens to fall at the sight.

“Earth to Sana, Earth to Sana!” Nayeon snaps her finger in front of Sana, who nearly falls off the chair.

The Japanese shakes her head and averts her gaze to a smirking Nayeon.

“And we finally have signal!” Nayeon jokes clapping at a pouting Sana.

“I was trying to let you know,”Nayeon starts, a grin growing on her face, “That she’s a freshman, you cougar.”

Sana rolls her eyes, quickly thinking of a come back.

“I must let you know,” Sana starts, eyes twinkling in mischief, “Tzu-chan’s my girlfriend,” Sana shoots back.

There’s a brief pause, and the two of them stare at each other until Nayeon gracelessly laughs her ass off, much to the chagrin of the stylists who had just done her hair.

“That’s bullshit!” Nayeon says, cackling, “There’s  _ no way _ you’re dating Tzuyu! She’s out of your league and I’m pretty sure she’s straight!” Nayeon howls loud enough to disrupt even the photographer.

Sana’s pout grows while Nayeon’s laughter turns into straight out wheezing. Unaware of the presence that’s creeped behind her, Sana almost jumps out of her seat when she feels a soft sensation on her cheek.

“Babe,” A smooth voice says, dripping with honey, “You didn’t tell me we had the same photoshoot.”

Nayeon suddenly stops laughing, and in all of Sana’s years of shamelessness on and off stage, she suddenly feels all the nerves in her system jump.

“Well, I--” Sana tries her best to condition herself. She’s a theater major, for goodness’ sake! She has to get her shit together! “I wanted to surprise you!” Sana giggles (almost) effortlessly as she turns to look at Tzuyu, who’s much closer to her than she’s anticipated.

“Short people can be models too, daddy long legs,” Sana pokes her tongue out teasingly at her fake girlfriend while trying not to cringe at her own words, and Tzuyu suddenly takes a hold of Sana’s chin.

Sana’s left speechless when Tzuyu leans in. The Japanese shuts her eyes tightly. She never expected the freshman to be  _ this _ forward, even if it is all just an act.

Oh God. For someone who calls herself a confident gay, she’s not ready for Tzuyu’s duality.

When Sana feels what seems to be a finger rubbing on her cheek instead, she opens her eyes to see Tzuyu red-faced as she continues to rub her cheek.

“Some of my lipstick was on your cheek,” Tzuyu comments nonchalantly and finally lets go of Sana’s face. The Japenese’s jaw drops. 

So she  _ did _ kiss her. On the cheek, yes, but it's a huge step for a baby gay like her.

“Oh my god!” Nayeon finally defrosts from her frozen state, ignoring the photographer calling for her.

“Oh! My! God!” Nayeon echoes herself even louder. Multiple glares are sent her way, but she doesn’t seem to care.

Tzuyu’s expression is mostly calm, but a now functioning Sana can tell that the younger’s feeling all smug about her previous actions.

"No way! Come here, you hoe!" Nayeon's just about ready to pull Sana for a round of questions until the photographer's angry voice booms, silencing everyone in the room. 

“Im Nayeon!” The photographer angrily stomps towards Nayeon, camera in hand, “We’ve been calling you for ages! Freak out about that later, before I shoot you with something that isn’t a camera!”

“Sorry!” Nayeon quickly apologizes for her mistake and leaves to get her photos taken. Both Tzuyu and Sana heave a sigh of relief.

“I take it that she’s the friend who wanted to go on a double date?” Tzuyu starts, moving to a more respectable distance away from Sana before sitting down on the chair beside hers.

“...You--” Sana wants to kiss her, but she soon realizes that Tzuyu’s her  _ fake _ girlfriend. Her fake girlfriend with zero experience. She’d rather not take that away from her, “Yeah, she is,” Sana says distractedly, wondering if Tzuyu would actually say yes if she asked her to be her actual girlfriend a few days ago.

“Nayeon unnie wouldn’t stop talking about her double date earlier,” Tzuyu explains as they both avert their gazes to watch Nayeon pose for the camera, “She was trying to guess who your new girlfriend was, and I figured she was talking about the same Sana.”

“I still can’t believe you don’t have dating experience with moves like that,” Sana pouts, trying to change the awkward atmosphere, “I wasn’t ready!” 

“I… did some research,” Tzuyu says vaguely, and Sana can’t help but notice the blush blooming on the freshman’s face, “Was it too much?”

“No... “ Sana trails off as she takes a look at Tzuyu’s side profile. They’re just pretending to date, but there’s so much things that Sana wants to know about this enigma of a girl. So she takes her chances.

“It wasn't enough.”

* * *

Things change after that. 

Sana’s double date may have worked out in the end, with both Nayeon and Jeongyeon not suspecting anything mostly because they were busy dancing around each other’s feelings the whole time, but also because Tzuyu is an absolute dream. And really, none of Sana’s reactions to her not girlfriend had been fake that day. Sana thinks Tzuyu wasn’t faking it either, if her texts the next day are any indication.

  
  


7:30 AM

** _Tzu-chan: _ ** _ Unnie, I don’t think I have enough experience yet… _

** _Tzu-chan: _ ** _ Do you think you could extend being my girlfriend for a bit? _

Sana screams, and she’s thankful that her roommate doesn’t seem to be in bed. Momo would’ve killed her by now. 

7:50 AM 

(Sana won’t admit to freaking out for five minutes, needing another five minutes to think of a reply, and looking for a spot in this shitty dorm that’ll give her enough signal to send her finalized message.)

** _No Sana No Life: _ ** _ we could go out for a date if you’re free today? _

** _Tzu-chan:_ ** _ I actually have to study _

** _No Sana No Life: _ ** _ It’s a study date then! <3 _

** _Tzu-chan:_ ** _ You study? _

** _No Sana No Life: _ ** _ i’ll have you know my GPA isn’t that bad! >:(( _

** _Tzu-chan:_ ** _ weird flex but ok _

** _Tzu-chan:_ ** _ just kidding. meet me at the library after lunch? _

** _No Sana No Life: _ ** _ sure babe <3 _

** _Tzu-chan:_ ** _ see you  _

** _Tzu-chan: _ ** _ <3 _

Chou Tzuyu just sent her a heart. A. Heart.

Tzuyu doesn’t send emojis, and half of Sana’s brain almost tells her to scream until the other half reminds her that if Momo’s just in the bathroom, the strong girl has six-pack abs that could cut diamonds, and has been in a terrible mood for the past few days. Contrary to popular belief, Sana does care about preserving her life despite almost getting concussions everyday.

Sana quickly takes a screenshot, and switches conversations to send it to Dahyun. If she can’t yell at Momo, then spamming Dahyun’s inbox is an option too.

8:00 AM

** _No Sana No Life:_ ** _ DUBU I HAVE BEEN BLESSED (image attachment) _

** _No Sana No Life: _ ** _ A HEART U BAGUETTE, A <3 !!!!!  _

** _No Sana No Life: _ ** _ SHE LIKES ME ITS CONFIRMED _

** _No Sana No Life: _ ** _ UR INVITED TO MY WEDDING ILYSM _

** _No Sana No Life: _ ** _ thanks for listening to my ted talk _

Sana briefly wonders when Dahyun changed her nickname to No Sana No Life. She’s pretty sure she named herself Sandarella for her nickname of the week in their chat. Dahyun thinks it’s corny but she renamed herself to dubuloveme, so she literally has no excuse to call Sana out on being corny or cheesy for the next five years. Or for the next eternity.

Sana minimizes the app, and switches over to her camera so she could check her bedhead. Dahyun's probably still asleep anyway.

In the middle of her mini photoshoot, a pop up showing a part of her received message shows up.

**_New message:_** _bonjour unnie_

Strange, Sana thinks. When'd Dahyun learn how to spell bonjour?

**_New message:_** _you have the wrong person_

When Sana opens the chat window, she realizes that she just sent all of that to Tzuyu. Her phone dies shortly after that.

“SHIT!” Sana panics, falling off her bed.

* * *

After receiving a heavy slap in the face from herself, and another wake up call of her most recent fuck up, Sana finds herself barging into Dahyun’s dorm room. The petite girl’s roommate is almost never there anyway, so everything should be fine.

“DAHYUNNIE!!” Sana yells and shuts the door upon entry, “I fucked up!”

“W-what did you do this time?” Dahyun stutters, her form completely covered underneath the sheets. Only part of her forehead and her small eyes could be seen poking outside the duvet. If it were another time, Sana would’ve gushed about it and called out Dahyun’s cuteness. But now’s really not the time for that.

“I sent Tzuyu a screenshot of my conversation with her! I was supposed to send it to you!” Sana whines, her body collapsing beside the bed. Dahyun seems to jump at that.

“I-It can’t be that bad, unnie,” Dahyun says, her voice strangely high pitched. Sana’s concern over her best friend quickly overpowers her self-induced panic.

“Dubu, are you okay? You sound and look sick,” Sana asks, about to move closer to Dahyun until the younger’s hand pops out of the blanket, stopping her.

“Y-yeah! It’s just c-cold! I’m okay, unnie!” Dahyun says with a not so convincing eye smile, “Anyway, I don’t see how bad it could be. Tzuyu’s nice-- Ah!” Dahyun suddenly goes into a coughing fit.

“S-Show me what you did!” Dahyun suddenly says. Sana squints at her best friend for a bit, but hands her the phone anyway.

A few moments of silence pass, until Dahyun looks Sana solemnly.

“You done fucked up bro,” Dahyun manages to say through her sudden heavy breathing. There’s a long pause until Dahyun starts again,“Thanks for listening to my ted talk,” She adds and grins awkwardly, her breaths still coming out labored.

Everything suddenly clicks into place when Sana realizes that Dahyun’s been weirdly awkward from the moment she entered the room. The petite girl’s usually very,  _ very _ clingy when she’s sick too...

“And you’re being fucked!” Sana yells, mortified as she puts the pieces together, “Right in front of my salad?!”

“Sana--”

  
“Momo isn’t in my room, you’re covered in a large ass blanket, and you’re _ always _ clingy when you’re sick but you’re avoiding me right now!” Sana enumerates, and briefly wonders why her brain doesn’t decide to become this brilliant during her classes.

“Sana! It’s not like that--!”

Sana doesn’t even think twice before harshly pulling the blanket off of Dahyun.

The Japanese finds a sleeping Hirai Momo cuddled up by Dahyun’s side, her face smushed into the petite girl’s stomach with her arms wrapped tightly around Dahyun’s waist. It’s honestly a pleasantly cute sight, and Sana’s thankful she didn’t have to see what she thought was going on beneath the sheets. 

“Uughh…” Momo grunts, and pulls Dahyun’s torso closer, squeezing the life out of Dahyun with her muscled arms, and Sana pales.

“See?” Dahyun hisses, “I’m being crushed, unnie!” She whisper yells at her best friend. Despite her protests, Dahyun’s still gently stroking Momo’s hair. Sana wants to squeal.

Sana eventually apologizes, puts the blanket back over the two of them, and turns down her voice too because they know how cranky Momo can get when she’s sleepy. Momo’s probably hungry too, because when is that girl not hungry, so it’s going to be even worse if Sana accidentally triggers the other Japanese girl. 

“...I’ll go now,” Sana says with finality, accepting her fate.

“Yeah, good luck unnie,” Dahyun says, struggling to breathe with Momo’s strong hold, “Fighting!” She whispers encouragingly before losing consciousness. Sana’s not sure if she should find the sight cute or concerning, considering that Momo squeezed the consciousness out of her best friend. 

* * *

When Sana finally gathers the courage to get in the library, she first spots a nervous looking Kim Jisoo sitting all alone in the middle of the library. Cute, Sana thinks. It’s like she’s waiting for a date or something. She’s never seen the bubbly and eccentric girl this nervous before. Brushing away that thought, she realizes that she doesn’t see Tzuyu anywhere. But it’s not like she wants to text her either given her current situation. So the Japenese instead goes deeper into the large library, searching for a certain tall freshman.

In between the shelves of the non-fiction section, she finds Chou Tzuyu elegantly leaning against the frame of a bookshelf, one hand holding a book up, with the other arm wrapped around her torso. Her face is blank, like it usually is, but Sana can practically feel the serenity in Tzuyu’s expression as she reads. Sana finds that it’s absolutely unfair that Tzuyu can look this attractive unguarded.

Silently approaching the girl, Sana prepares to attack. She may have embarrassed herself earlier, but the Japanese girl is ready to turn the tables.

Sana sneakily wraps an arm around Tzuyu’s waist, and positions herself right by her side.

“Hey you,” She whispers in Tzuyu’s ear. At that Tzuyu practically jolts, hiding the book behind her back.

“H-hey…” The freshman stutters. Sana giggles melodiously, “You should’ve texted…”

At that Sana reddens, and the Japanese expects Tzuyu to come up with a teasing remark.

She doesn’t.

Instead,Tzuyu looks like she’s fidgeting nervously.

“We should study…” Tzuyu breaks free from Sana’s hold.The Japanese can’t help but frown at the loss of contact, trying her best to hide the small pang that she feels in her chest. Has Sana read her wrong?

Maybe Tzuyu really just wanted to know more about dating someone. After all, Sana’s learned in the week that she’s ‘dated her’ that the tall freshman has always been the type to do a lot of research and planning before doing anything.

“Alright…” Sana says, but Tzuyu’s already walking towards a table. With the tall freshman, is a stack of thick books. The smaller book that Tzuyu had been reading a while ago is nowhere to be found.

Sana watches Tzuyu instead of following her to the table, until the tall freshman realizes that the Japanese girl didn’t follow her lead at all. Tzuyu looks up from her book, and eyes Sana curiously from a distance.

_ Come here _ , Sana gestures. 

Tzuyu follows immediately, and comes to a stop in front of the Japanese girl.

“What’s wrong?” The tall freshman asks.

“As much as I want to study with you,” Sana starts, putting her hands behind her back and giving Tzuyu the best puppy eyes she can muster, “I can’t reach the book I need…”

“Oh,” Tzuyu says, her voice sounding hoarse. She clears her throat, “I can get it for you… Which one is it?”

“The one with the bright red cover. It’s smaller than the other books, so it’s easy to tell which one it is,” Sana sends Tzuyu a sweet smile.

* * *

Tzuyu wants to die. 

The book Sana’s asking her to reach for is the one she’d been reading a while ago before Sana almost shocked her into a coma. The Taiwanese is forever thankful for her quick reflexes when she manages to hide the book on the top shelf. Unfortunately, Tzuyu has learned that the cute Japanese girl is sharper and more observant than she appears to be, and it’s both amazing and terrifying.

Tzuyu stares at the book entitled  _ Baby Steps: How To Date Girls When You’re A Girl Too! _

It’s an absolutely stupid title, with its obnoxious bright red cover shining at her mockingly. It isn’t even a book from the library, it was a book given to her by one obnoxious Kim Yeri when the blonde haired girl noticed the ‘gay vibes’ Tzuyu’s been emanating, or something. She doesn’t know, really. Yeri just dropped the book in her lap one day and left. 

Tzuyu moves and extends her arm, reaching for the book.

Tzuyu never thought that she’d use it. But here she was, wanting to get the girl she’s only known for a week and a few days. The Taiwanese is never one to like someone so fast, but Sana Minatozaki is quickly becoming that exception with her bright smiles and kind eyes.

If Sana wasn’t known to be the school’s flirt, maybe Tzuyu would actually be dating her by now. But she isn’t, not because she’s afraid to date another girl, but because she’s a coward who’s too scared to have her heart broken by someone who might not care about her at all.

There’s this nagging in the back of her head that tells her that Sana does care about her, but there’s always so much talk about who Sana’s bedding next, that she ends up not making a move at all in fear of being just another one of Sana’s many conquests.

But Sana’s slip up earlier gives her a bit of hope, that maybe, just maybe, Sana does like her beyond the fact that she’s helped her out with that whole double date situation.

When Tzuyu hands the book to the Japanese girl, she quickly looks away in sheer embarrassment.

There’s a beat of silence until Tzuyu’s arm suddenly being pulled towards Sana. The Japanese girl uses the obnoxious book to hide their faces as she leans in.

Everything happens so fast that Tzuyu’s mind doesn’t register that Sana had just kissed her when the Japanese girl lets go of her arm.

Sana giggles shyly, cradling the book in her arms.

“All this for me?” She asks, and before Tzuyu can even reply, a chair creaks loudly, quickly followed by a rather loud curse, and the freshman can recognize that voice from anywhere.

“Holy shi—” It’s Jisoo.

Tzuyu freezes.

“Hey,” Sana redirects the Taiwanese’s attention back to her, as she pulls them further into the shelves, “I… really like you too, if you haven’t noticed.. Unless this is for someone else...” The Japanese girl looks uncharacteristically shy as she stops walking, returning the book back to its owner, and Tzuyu’s heart threatens to beat out of her chest.

“I like you too, unnie,” Tzuyu admits, breathing deeply, “I just-- I don’t want to be just another girl to you,” The tall freshman looks into Sana’s eyes. She tries not to feel guilty at the flash of hurt in her deep brown irises.

“I understand,” Sana bites her lip, “But I’m never going to give you up.”

“You’re never gonna let me down?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re never gonna run away and desert me?”

“Uh huh.”

“You’re never gonna make me cry?” Tzuyu’s having too much fun with this until Sana finally realizes what she’s been answering to.

“Yes--” Sana suddenly stops, “Wait, did you just rickroll me?!” The Japanese almost screams.

Tzuyu tries her best to hold back her laughter, but fails. Sana giggles along with her as she hits the tall freshman’s arm. 

“It was hard not to, when you started like that,” Tzuyu says in between her laughter. Their eyes meet, and they laugh even harder. Sana drags the both of them out the library, and barely manages to close the doors until she yells.

“I’m being serious, Chou Tzuyu!” Sana practically whines.

“I’m being serious too, unnie,” Tzuyu replies with a small smile on her face. Sana moves forward to hold the Taiwanese closer.

“We don’t have to be girlfriends yet, if you aren’t sure,” Sana says, rubbing comforting circles over the backs of Tzuyu’s hands. The freshman’s breath hitches at the sensation, “We can hang out as friends, or go on casual dates first, or anything really, if that’s want you want…” Sana trails off and closes her eyes for a brief moment.

When she opens them again, Tzuyu can see the resolve in her brown eyes.

“I’ll wait for you, no matter how long it takes.”


End file.
